Abstract The University of Arizona (UA) Training Program to Advance Translational Research on Alzheimer's Disease and AD Related Dementias is designed to address knowledge and experience gaps in AD therapeutic discovery and preclinical translational development. To meet this challenge, the UA Translational Research in AD and related Dementias (TRADD) training program is designed as a problem based translational learning experience for predoctoral Ph.D and M.D. Ph.D fellows. In alignment with the 2012, 2015 and 2018 NIH Alzheimer?s Disease Research summits and the National Alzheimer?s Project Act, the goal of the TRADD training program is to fill critical gaps that exist for AD translational research in academic graduate programs. To achieve this goal, the University of Arizona TRADD program will: 1) recruit trainees across multiple scientific disciplines; 2) employ problem-based learning approaches to solve challenges in AD therapeutic development with emerging tools and techniques; and 3) equip TRADD trainees with career development and leadership skills necessary to conduct team science and manage multidisciplinary teams in the 21st century. Through this approach, we ensure that TRADD trainees develop deep translational research expertise necessary for AD therapeutic development, while: 1) cultivating the ability to creatively and collaboratively solve problems working with experts across the translational landscape as part of large-scale team science; 2) gaining an applied understanding of how data science, particularly using data generated by AMP-AD, M2OVE-AD and ADNI, can accelerate translational research and provide avenues to novel therapeutic insights; 3) connecting geno- and phenotypic variations and multifaceted etiology of AD to therapeutic targets; and 4) gaining essential professional and business skills to navigate a diverse funding landscape and translate discoveries into the clinical setting. TRADD fellows will receive career mentoring and leadership development skills to manage multi-disciplinary teams in the 21st century that is Patient Inspired and Data Driven. The UA TRADD training program will develop a diverse, cross-disciplinary and translationally oriented workforce to meet the critical challenge of creating a workforce capable of advancing therapeutics to prevent, delay and treat AD and AD related dementias.